Silent
by Davinciz Requiem
Summary: She was beautiful. Someone like her shouldn't like a person looked down by society for what he can't do. The closet thing to love he could probably ever get would be pity. Even then, the world wasn't even kind enough to give him that. She seemed different
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- No I do not own Card Captor Sakura no matter how much I may beg and plea Clamp.

* * *

A/N: This fic is dedicated to my friend Naymi. You here me chica! Will you now leave me be on the bus! Love and Peace,

Black Blossom Girl 4 Lyfe

* * *

_**Silent- Prologue**_

Raidon High School, Japan

"What's with the new damn pretty boy" one boy asked.

"I don't know, but I do know I don't like it when fools like him try to take over the school." The second boy smirked.

"Looks like the new boy will need to be initiated into the school. Since his mommy's rich enough to send him to a private high school, she should be rich enough to pay for the hospital bill when we're done with him."

The other guy smirked and nodded his head. "Guess I'll see you after school to plan it all out. Maybe he'll be lucky and die while in the hospital, cause' hell's going to look like heaven by the time the week is over."

* * *

In Math Class 

"Students, today we have a new student. He traveled all the way from Hong Kong, so give him a warm welcome. His name is Li, Xiao Lang.

If I see you treat him with any less respect than you would treat me I will see to your immediate suspension."

All the girls already had their numbers written down on a piece of paper, all of them, except Sakura and Tomoyo. "Li-kun, please take a seat next to Miss Kinomoto. Miss Kinomoto, please raise your hand."

She did as she was told, and she received many death glares from the other girls in the class room.

'That's odd. Usually when we get a new student Ms. Kaho makes them say something about themselves. That's like an unwritten law of the school.'

The class went by uneventfully. It was time for the next teacher to come in for the next subject. He stayed completely quiet. She decided to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Kinomoto, Sakura and in front of you is my best friend Daidouji, Tomoyo."

He looked at her but stayed quiet. He just went back to writing in his book. Sakura thought this was very rude and right when she was about to comment on that he gave her the piece of paper he was writing on.

'Hey, my name is Syaoran.' This just got her even madder, but she bit her tongue. "You know we have time to talk aloud before the next teacher gets here."

He started writing again. She was seriously starting to get pissed. He gave her another piece of paper. 'That would be kind of hard for me.'

She crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it away. "And, why may I ask would that be so hard?" He already had the next note ready for her.

'Because, I am mute.'

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review! Click the purple button. Please? 

Love And Peace Anya


	2. Life On A Mute Button

Disclaimer: No, Clamp still hasn't agreed, so I still don't own the sexy cast of CCS.T-T

* * *

**_Silent- Life on a Mute Button_**

He already had the next note ready for her. 'Because, I am mute."

Her eyes became wide "Oh my God, I am so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean any harm really." He seemed to smile.

He scribbled on his paper again and then handed it to Sakura. 'It's alright. It happens all the time.'

She still felt guilty for what she had done.

The next class was boring. He could see that she was still guilty about it.

He wanted to see her smile. Her face is full of expression.

He liked people like that. He was known for being cold, cruel, with no true form of expression.

Then, he got into a car wreck. That changed everything.

The life he knew went upside down. The people that were known to quiver in fear from his voice began to taunt him about how his actions caused his condition.

'My bad karma got me good then.'

The next class was over and it was officially time for lunch. Everyone started to move around their chairs to talk with their friends whilst eating their lunch.

A crowd of girls began to form around Syaoran. These girls were giving him phone numbers, astrological signs, addresses, availability, and their life stories.

He managed to sneak over to hang out with Sakura and Tomoyo. He began scribbling. He handed them the note. 'Are these girls always this bad? If they are this bad, I'm staying right here with you two.' Sakura and Tomoyo laughed.

"The girls aren't as bad as you think. It's the guys that you need to watch out for. Some of the school sluts like you, and that's not a good thing, because the guys find them as their territory, and right about now you are on it.

Oh, and yes they will be clingy for a while. They may not even notice you are mute till next year."

He got his pen and paper again and began writing again. Before he could finish she interrupted.

"No offense, but can you teach us sign language so we don't always have to go through the paper war?" He erased what he had written and wrote something else.

'Sure, is it okay if you come over to my house after school? I have all my books on sign language at home. It was a bitch for me learn, hopefully it will be easier for you.'

Sakura was relieved. Passing notes was fun during class, but it was annoying afterwards.

Lunch was over and it was time to get back to class. They went through the rest of the day uneventfully.

* * *

Elsewhere after School

"Did you get any info on pretty boy, Taro?" Keiko was becoming impatient.

She spoke with some of the guys that were threatening to kill him.

She decided to make a deal with them. 'They get a few hundred dollars, and I get a new boyfriend.'

She was getting impatient with Taro because she had called him three times and still didn't get any information.

'How is someone so quiet on their first day?' Taro grinned.

"I found out why he's been so quiet." Keiko was really getting annoyed. He kept avoiding the answer.

"So, what is it?" Taro knew he was getting on her nerves but he didn't care he just wanted cash, either that or a free fuck.

"You know what I want." She opened her purse and got a few bills from it.

"Here, now tell me!" She was getting pissed.

"His name is Li, Xiao Lang. He comes from a rich family in China and is the quietest boy in school because he's mute." He started grinning.

The other information he had wasn't going to leave her very happy. "It also seems like he's taking a liking to the Kinomoto girl."

That really got her pissed. No one got anything she wanted. She decided to alter her plan somewhat.

"You know what? Don't put the plan into action tomorrow, because I got some changes to make."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't expecting any on the prologue so I am grateful. I bow to you all

Sakura-jr17- Thank you for the review

EmeraldStar- I know it was vague, but I wasn't expecting any reviews.

Animefreakkagome- I don't think that would be too healthy, but here's the next chapter like you asked.

lIlSAKlI- I didn't mean for Sakura to be mean.

Firewindgurl- Thanks for the review. I decided to take the risk. Since he's the strong silent type let's literally make him silent.

Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu

Minna-san Ja Ne


	3. Bittersweet Temptations

**__****__******

Disclaimer- :Sniffs: I still don't own CCS, but maybe mommy will buy me them, then again theirs not enough money in the world to cover CCS's value. Life sucks right about now.

Silent- Bittersweet Temptations

"His name is Li, Xiao Lang. He comes from a rich family in China and is the quietest boy in school because he's mute." He started grinning.

The other information he had wasn't going to leave her very happy. "It also seems like he's taking a liking to the Kinomoto girl."

That really got her pissed. No one got anything she wanted. She decided to alter her plan somewhat.

"You know what? Don't put the plan into action tomorrow, because I got some changes to make."

Back To Sakura and Syaoran

"Tomoyo are you coming with me to Syaoran's?" Sakura didn't like going to people's houses without Tomoyo.

"Sorry Sakura but, I have to go to one of my mother's fashion shoots." Sakura knew her mother. Sonomi Daidouji was not a woman to mess with.

"I still want you to go without me. That way you can tell me about it later, okay?"

Sakura didn't want to go by herself but agreed any ways. "Okay, but you better call me back later so we can catch up. Also, I'm going to tell Touya that I'm over at your house so he won't go on a man hunt."

As soon as Sakura turned around to look for Syaoran, she ended up finding him. To their embarresment, their faces were only two millimeters apart.

They ran backwards in opposite directions to get away from gravity pulling them together.

Apart from the blushes that would make a lobster jealous, they acted as normal as possible.

He began scribbling.'You ready to go?'

"Yeah, how far do you live?"

He already had the note pad ready.'Not too far. Only a few blocks. Do you happen to have any roller skates with you?'

"Yeah. They're in my locker. I'll be right back." He was already putting his on.

She came back a few moments later to a very impatient Syaoran, who already had his notepad ready, as usual.

'Took you long enough.'

"Well excuse me for bumping into teachers telling me to slow down."

He was finished with his scribbling. 'Hurry up and put on your skates.'

"Jeeze, your mood swings are worse than Touya's."

When she looked up he was forever scribbling on his note pad. 'Who's Touya?'

"He's my older brother, and by the way, don't let him see you around me." He arched his brow.

"He hates guy's near me. According to him, I'm not allowed to date till after I get married. I can't get married till I get menopause."

'Whatever just hurry it up and put on your skates.'

"Okay." She began taking her dear sweet time putting on her skates, and a whole 3 minutes later finnally had them on.

"Which way?" He simply pointed to the left.

A few seconds later he noticed that she had sped away passed him.

She reached the corner and waited for him to catch up.

He was already panting, but was scribbling on his note pad too.

'How the Hell did you get ahead of me?'

"Being the captin of the track team for four years running, it makes it kind of hard to be slow."

She hadn't realized that midway through the sentence he was already going to the end of the next block.

She quickly got back the distance she lost and more. She thought she had passed him but as soon as she looked up, he was already waiting for her.

"H-how the hell did you get in front of me?"

He already had his note pad at hand. 'It's very hard being slow when your the captin of the track team in China for four years running' (A/N:Deja Vu?)

"Which way now?" She hadn't realized that he was already opening the gate to his house.

When she went in, she noticed that there were only two pairs of slippers in his house. 'One pair is his and the other I guess is for guess. Wait, does that mean he lives alone?'

While she was in a daze he was scribbling away on his note pad. She didn't notice him writing on his note pad until he shoved it in her face.

Almost as if he had read her mind his message said 'I live alone.'

He ran upstairs to what looked like his bedroom, and got some books from under his bed.

He brought down the heavy books. "I have to read all of those!"

He nodded. He knew she really didn't but felt like annoying her. He looked at her. Her eyes looked as if they were about to buldge out of her head.

"Maybe we can stick to the note pad." He was scribbling as she spoke.

'Gotcha. You can stick to the baby book. It's just easier that way.'

She smile and said that would be be a lot easier and then laugh.

Li pointed to the chairs and made a sign with his hands to show what chair was. She smile and went over to the chair to sit down.

For about fifteen minutes he began pointing at random things and showing her the sign for each object.

With out her noticing that insted of looking over the book he was looking over her.

He had thought that she was pretty from the moment he had laid eyes on her. Now he knew better, she was beautiful. The way her white jean skirt fit her, her long legs, and she had to be a cruel person to wear a pink tube top that showed her silver belly button ring. However her most defining features were her light brown hair and green eyes, which were rare features amongst the asian society. Her hair had pin curls in it she also had two pink pins holding the longer strands of her hair out of her face.

After a few moments of staring he noticed her about to look up. He quickly retured his eyes to a random page in the book.

She could have sworn that he was just looking at her. After looking up she couldn't help but stare at him for a while. He had a green muscle shirt that exposed every perfectly cut muscle on his torso. He was like a work of art in her eyes. His messy chocolate spiked brown hair would make a rock star jealous. He was wearing these jeans that hung off his ass perfectly. He had the most beautiful amber eyes that could make the planet melt into the sun.

After a moment he caught her eyes looking at him. She couldn't help but blush. He gave her a big cheesy million dollar smile. He signed her something hoping she didn't figure it out. Unfortunatley for him she knew what that meant

"So what if I like what I see. A girl's buisness is her own." He just gave her another million dollar smile.

She looked at the clock and realized it was about time for her to head home.

"I had a great time, but I need to head home, before Touya goes on a rampage. Can I borrow some of the books?"

He simply nodded. He walked her to the door. Before she left the gate he gave her one more sign. She didn't know what that one meant but decided to look it up at home.

At Sakura's House

She sat on her bed looking at her books looking for the sign he gave you. She found it and read what was next to it aloud.

"I like you."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had plenty of help from my friend Nay (The other authour to this) Thanx to her I think my shoulder is officially dislocated since we didn't save it once and nearly lost this file again afterwards**

**Anya: Sniffs; Owie**

**Nay: I hope yall like it I came up with the ending**

**Anya: I hope you're paying for my hospital bill**

**Nay: No, I let you just die, No wait then I'll have to write**

**the story all alone there no one here beside me Got that from Shrek**

**Anya And Nay: Hope you enjoyed. I like purple buttons don't you? Read and review if you want any more chapters...**

**Ja nee**


	4. Lost In Reality

Disclaimer- : Sniffles: We still don't own CCS…….. Working on it though…..

* * *

_**Silent- Chapter Three- Lost In Reality**_

"So what's the new plan Keiko?" Taro was becoming impatient. I didn't really care; an extra ninety bucks and his patients would be renewed.

"I want you to pretend to attack him." He looked at me as if I were insane. They didn't like the idea of being made fools.

"Are you fucking crazy, little Keiko?" I didn't care about his stupid rants. He's probably going to be dead in a few years anyways.

"Yes I am thank you. Anyhow, I don't want you to actually attack him. When you're about to attack…..

The Next Morning, Raidon High School Sakura's P.O.V.

I didn't know exactly how to react when I saw Syaoran. I'll admit I like him too, but I feel like a fool for not understanding what he meant.

When I went to go sit at my desk I noticed a note on my seat.

'Dear Sakura,

Sorry if I was a bit too open yesterday. If I seemed a bit creepy just bash me over the head when I get back from the office—I had to get some papers fixed on my school profile. Hopefully I didn't scare you away. I just wanted you to know that I really do like you. Dude, by the way, what's with the creepy bitch, Keiko? She's been stalking me the whole morning so far…

Anyways, want to race me on the track field today? Nobody has ever beaten me before. I wanted to know if I had any chance for a date with you. I know that I sound a little open with my emotions but that's just the way I was raised. So, would you, could you accept? See you soon,

Syaoran'

I needed to make a quick decision as to whether or not I would say yes or no. I noticed him walking towards the classroom. That was when I noticed that Tomoyo was over me, and from her expression I could tell that she had read it.

"Well, Sakura, when did this happen?" She had a big grin on her face.

"Last night. He signed me something that I didn't understand. When I went home I looked it up. He had signed me that he liked me."

I noticed that Tomoyo was already pulling the video camera out of her bag. "Don't even think about it," was all I said before he came and sat down.

"I accept."

* * *

Track Field, Raidon High School, Midday

"Tomorrow, after school, you all need to pretend like you're pushing me around. Note the fact that I said 'pretend' you idiots. I want Taro to push me into him. Pretend as if he did something to get on your nerves and start trying to pick up a fight with him. I'll think something up and get you guys to leave him alone. You will go on you're merry way and leave the rest to me. It's my job to break every new guy and he's no exception. I'll also make sure the Kinomoto girl goes down with him."

Taro shot her an odd look.

"What makes you think that your plan is so foolproof?"

Keiko tossed her head back laughing. "A little money can go a long way, now can't it Taro."

He knew that once she was done with the Li boy, that she would come right back to him. She was his personal bank and he was her personal rat.

"Don't forget my little treat bitch." She shot him a pout.

"Oh please, I'll make out with you later. Either way, you need to brush your teeth before we make out. Bubyes."

Before she could give a retort she walked back into the school.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter and such a late update. I had to go to the hospital for a while. Spring sucks. I have extreme allergies when it comes to spring. Nay hasn't been able to update either since she hasn't been online in forever. Now, you must tell me in your reviews…. Should I up the rating and include some lemons in the future? Don't worry I don't plan on ever getting Keiko with Syaoran. I don't plan on keeping Keiko as an antagonist, but I need her to play an antagonistic part for a while…

Arigatou to all my reviewers on and The reviews are greatly appreciated. If you want us to continue, I want at least 10 more reviews. I want to feel your love! (too much medicine……..T-T) now be nice and click the purple button…..

Ja Ne ppls!


	5. Speedy Infinitum

A/N: Hey peoples! Sorry we haven't updated in such a long time we've had some major issues forcing us to put the story on hiatus for an extended amount of time. We're going to try to update once a week on Saturday nights but we can't always put a guarantee. We thank you all for being so patient with us. We couldn't ask for better readers! Lots of Love, 

-Ani and Nay

Disclaimer: We weep with tissues in our eyes mourning our lack of ownership of Clamp's Cardcaptor Sakura. However, we do raise an iron fist to anyone who tries to steal this plotline...

**_Last Time_**

"Don't forget my little treat bitch." She shot him a pout.

"Oh please, I'll make out with you later. Either way, you need to brush your teeth before we make out. Bubyes."

Before he could give a retort she walked back into the school.

**_Silent-_** **_Speedy Infinitum _**

**(Back to Sakura)**

The rest of the day went on in silence and Sakura could only think of the previous events earlier that morning.

The only thing that her mind could wrap itself around was the fact that she was just asked out by Syaoran.

She looked over to his desk and noticed that he seemed unfazed and completely attentive to the class work.

He looked over to her and smiled and she couldn't help the blush that crept up her face.

She looked down to her work before she could see his blush.

Syaoran was excited to say the least. He tried to focus on his work but every couple of seconds he would catch himself staring at her.

One of the times, however, he managed to catch her stare during class. He smiled at her and she looked away looking embarrassed.

He then noticed what he was doing himself and scolded himself mentally for staring so openly.

He heard something about "running" somewhere in the teacher's long lecture on 1924 and suddenly remembered about the race that they were having after school.

He remembered his race with her to his house and thought, _'this is going to be a challenge."_

**(Lunch)**

When the teachers gave them the go for lunch everyone began trying to move their desks toward Syaoran, but noticed that every inch they moved toward him, every foot he moved away.

He sat with Sakura and Tomoyo and had lunch quietly and peacefully until he handed her a note saying: '_ready to lose?'_

They each looked at each other with a competitive yet flirty look on their faces.

Tomoyo just sat there with her video camera thinking about the footage she was getting.

**(After school with Syaoran and Sakura)**

Syaoran waited for Sakura after class in the track field wondering what was taking so long. She had gone back inside to get her track shoes and was taking a ridiculously long time putting them on.

After a while Syaoran was beginning to feel a little abandoned out at the track field, Sakura finally showed up but was hiding behind the bleachers.

He signed to her translating into "What are you doing there?" and "What took you so long?"

She stepped out from behind the bleachers somewhat out of breath. "Your pant fangirls are getting a little pant vicious.

They should really consider the track team." She managed to catch her breath and asked if he was set to go.

He signed back, "When ready."

She looked over from where she stood and said "Go".

They ran the three laps at very similar velocities and whether it was Sakura in the lead or Syaoran they never had it for more than two seconds. As they approached the finish line, Syaoran managed to step one centimeter in front of her and win the first race.

"Best two, out of three?", wheezed a very out of breath, Sakura.

He gave her a nod and then went on with a second race. The first two laps went as well as the first race, neither in the lead and neither behind for more than a short moment.

But for the third lap Sakura managed to step ever so slightly ahead of Syaoran which lead to Sakura's win for the second race.

The slowed for a short amount of time before both jetted out for a third race.

This time no one was in the lead and each were pretty much shoulder to shoulder trying to get a step ahead of the other.

The first lap went by as a tie and to no surprise so did the second but when the end of the race was nearing neither were expecting to trip over one another and land as they did.

Syaoran landed face up with a face down Sakura staring right at him. They were getting closer until they heard the loud voice from behind:

"GET THE HECK OFF MY SISTER!"

Hope you like it as mush as we like writing it sorry if it's short did this in less then 2hours that why don't have a lot of time on our hands Pwease Review and we will update soon ok

Love,

NAY & ANI


End file.
